Missed Encounters
by dewdroptear218
Summary: Haruna and Yoh attend the same school but never met once before their first encounter in the manga. I found this strange so this story is dedicated to all those possible moments where they almost met each other in school. Enjoy! Series of one-shots.


**Hello! I always wondered how Haruna managed to not meet Yoh even once in school before they officially met even though they are from the same school. This is a fic about all those missed opportunities. Enjoy!**

 _The School Entrance_

Haruna was excited. She was finally entering high school where she was going to give it her best to find love. Yes,tomboyish Haruna who had dedicated her whole self to softball in junior high will now focus on giving it her all to find love and thus happiness!

Along for the ride was her best friend, Mami-chan, ace-catcher of Haruna's old softball team. Unlike her love-obsessed friend, Mami was quite the sensible girl which worked out quite well for Haruna in the end.

"This is so cool Mami-chan! We are finally first years!" exclaimed Haruna excitedly as she swerved her head back and forth. She saw her fellow first years and she couldn't help but wondered if that special someone she was looking for was among them. She blushed slightly before shaking her head again but ,this time, to clear her thoughts. _Do not get ahead of yourself Haruna._

Mami-chan just smiled at her friend's antics. She knew that her friend's imagination was probably running wild right now with the whole new set of possibilities. She worried about her since she knew she was prone to dreaming. Good thing she was there to bring her back to earth when she got _too_ crazy.

The entrance ceremony finally reached an end. To Haruna's great joy, Mami was in the same class as her. Walking arm in arm, they walked towards the auditoriums' exit in order to begin their search of classroom 2B.

Yoh looked up at the class assignments posted up on the wall. He was now a second year in high school and he couldn't wait for it to be over already. Not that he hated school, it was just that a new school year meant new people. New people meant awkward social interactions. At least in his part. He was not really a "people" person.

 _At least Fumi and Asoka are in the same class.I am glad._

"Look Yoh! We are in the same class!" exclaimed Fumi,his happy-go-lucky friend, as he pointed excitedly towards classrooms' 3G assignment.

"Looks like you're stuck with us for another year huh Yoh?" Asoka stated with a slight smile in his face and a pat to Yoh's back. Yoh knew Asoka was teasing him in order to get a rise out of him but Yoh wouldn't give him the pleasure.

"It appears so," Yoh replied with a shrug.

"Aww don't be like that Yoh. You know that you are happy that we are all together!" Fumi said as he grabbed Yoh in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Knock it off, Fumi! People are staring!" Yoh said as he shrugged off Fumi's arm.

It was true. A couple of first year girls were staring up at them from the first floor. Yoh quickly composed his ruffled hair and gave them a cold stare. The girls quickly looked away blushingly.

"Your reputation as a cold prince will spread if you continue to glare at anyone who looks your way. Especially the girls. Girls love the cold prince persona." Asoka said,again,teasingly.

Yoh glared at Asoka before mumbling, "I hate when they makes me uncomfortable." Girls _did_ tend to stare at him. Yoh was not a vain person but he knew he was attractive. It was something he wished was not the case. A lot of problems cropped up when one has good looks- lovesick girls with their chocolates and love letters, envious guys with their threats and indifference. No wonder Yoh had turned into a cold, aloof person.

"Yeah,yeah," said Asoka, "just don't glare at any more first years or you might make them fall in love with you at first sight."

"You are so annoying," Yoh simply replied.

Fumi, trying to distract them from their spat, interjected. "Talking about first years, it seems like the school entrance ceremony is finally over. Hey,Yoh,isn't Asami also a first year? We should look for her!"

"Yeah, she is. Hopefully this year will go fine for her." Yoh had the right to be worried. In Asami's last school she was bullied by her classmates because of him. Another reason why he didn't like being close to any girls. They always get jealous and hurt people because of that jealousy.

"There she is! I see her!" Fumi said excitedly. "Asami! Hey,Asami over here!"

Fumi waved frantically until he got Asami's attention. Asami looked up and smiled. She waved right back.

With all the waving, more and more attention was being brought to the trio of boys on the second floor. It also brought the attention of most of the first year girls. Among those girls, were Haruna and Mami.

Haruna and Mami were struggling to get out of the auditorium. For some reason, many students,mainly girls, were stopping just outside the auditorium doors.

"Why are the girls just standing there? We can't get through!"

Many angry students tried to bypass the unexpected human traffic but they too were stopped in their tracks when suddenly a bunch of _Kyaaas_ rose from the formerly frozen first year girls.

Haruna covered her ears instinctively as noisy, excited chattering erupted. Confused, Haruna turned towards Mami, "What happened?" Mami ,equally confused, just shrugged.

As they finally were able to pass through the entrance, they were able to tune in to the conversations around them.

"They were really hot-"The dark hair one looked so cool- "The one with the goatee was cute- "Who is girl the hot guy was waving to- damn she was beautiful! "I bet they are second years." "What class are they from?""I really want to see them again!"

Haruna's curiosity had reached its critical point. She looked around trying to find,she assumed, the bishounen all the girls were squealing about. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of black hair on the second floor. She twirled to it but only empty space greeted her.

 _Oh well. Better luck next time._

As soon as the _kyaaas_ erupted, Yoh jumped into action. He quickly grabbed ahold of Fumi's waving arm with an angry whisper of "You are causing a scene!" before quickly towing Fumi away. Yoh had the weird urge to look back but he quickly suppressed it, the excited chattering bringing him back to earth.

" It seems like you made quite an impression on the first years, Yoh. Congratulations," Asoka said with a big smile on his face. Yoh was so much fun to tease.

"Shut up, Asoka. It is all Fumi's fault!"

"My fault?" Fumi asked confusedly.

Yoh ignored him. He had wanted to go unnoticed this year but it seemed that was not going to be the case.

Yoh sighed. _It's going to be a great year_.

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
